Magician Vs Wizard
by MrsAlderaan
Summary: Day 4 of my 30 days, 30 stories Camp NaNoWriMo writing challenge. A fight scene between Lord Voldemort and Sonea. See full writing prompt and details inside.
**AN: I am participating in Camp NaNoWriMo this month! My goal: 30 days, 30 stories. I will be trying to reach 30,000 words this month. Don't forget to review, and favorite.**

 **Writing prompt: List your five favorite books (I am including manga and comics). Take the antagonist from the first, the protagonist from the second, the opening line from the third, the setting from the fourth, and the genre from the fifth. Mix well.**

 **Much Love,**

 **MrsA**.

* * *

Antagonist- Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter)

Protagonist- Sonea (Black Magician Trilogy)

Opening Line- Deadpool Issue #1

Setting- Konoha (Naruto)

Genre- Fighting/Anime (Yu Yu Hakusho)

* * *

In all, two thousand men heard the screams. That wasn't even accounting for the women and children who hadn't made it into the shelter created for non-fighters at this point. The evacuation effort was still underway, and we could only hope that no civilian casualties occurred like the last time an enemy attacked Konoha. I pushed aside memories of Pain's attack on the city in favor of focus.

The man who invaded this time was a twisted man, hardly human anymore. His skin had the pallor of a dead man, and his body seemed to have changed due to the dark acts of magic from his past. Snake like slits, replacing the need for a nose.

I stood across from him in the newly found earthen crater that he had created with some sort of unknown spell. He currently cackled with glee as Akkarin writhed on the ground in undeniable pain. Akkarin's usually black hair seemed to become lighter, peppering itself with grey for each passing second of the torture that he endured. Watching my mentor and lover suffer at the hands of this madman, anger filled me and finally helped break me out of the stunned state that I'd fallen into at the sight of all the destruction. Shaking my head to clear it as all distraction, I began channeling my energy and willed the earth to shake around my enemy who stood proudly, a wild grin upon his face skewed face as he continued to torture Akkarin at the extended point of his wand. A moment later, his eyes grew wide and he dropped his wand arm in order to right himself on the suddenly rough terrain shaking all around him.

"Do not fight me, woman!" The snake-like man yelled, reminding me of another man with similar features- a man from Konoha called Orochimaru who had experimented Join himself and others in order to create for himself a perfect, indestructible body. If Orochimaru could be defeated, then so could this man I resolved. "Join me! Be by my side as my Queen and the reign of Lord Voldemort will begin with this pathetic city!" He gestured at the destruction all around and I felt sadness fill me as I realized that the city would likely need to be rebuilt from scratch for a second time.

My hackles were raised instantly at hearing the word woman like a curse upon his lips. Just because I was a woman did not make me weaker by any stretch of the imagination, and I now felt as if I must defeat this man just to prove the point to the world. Then, the realization hit me. I knew in this one brief moment that I would have to defeat this man on my own. So many of the Konoha ninja populace had been injured and whittled down during the great ninja war, and nobody besides me and Akkarin had magic ability within the entirety of the town, and, unfortunately, Akkarin was currently unconscious, twitching from the remnants of remembered pain, on the dirt next to me. "Sorry, but you'll have to kill me first before I'll let you destroy this city! Konoha is my home, and I and all others will fight you so long as the Will of Fire survives." As long as the Will of Fire survives, somebody will be here to fight you.I called back to him while raising my invisible, magic invisible, magic shield in a globe shape around Akkarin and I.

"I can see that there will be no convincing you." Lord Voldemort answered, licking his lips in an animalistic fashion as if tasting the air around him like the snake he so resembled. as if tasting the air- not unlike the snake that he so resembled"That can be arranged! Avada Kadavra!" He shouted with a sickeningly pleased smile upon his face.

I had never met this type of wizard before, but I knew from my training at the Magician's Guild that there was a small sect of magic that still used wands in order to focus their power. I also knew that they didn't know exactly how powerful that could be should they decide to forgo their spellcasting focus and learn how to channel 100% of their potential like a true magician could, so I wasn't afraid of whatever green colored spell was hurtling my way until Akkarin shouted, "NO!"

In the blink of an eye (much faster than I thought Akkarin could move in his injured state in his injured state), Akkarin was jumping in front of me, blocking me from the spell that the creeptastic Lord Voldemort had chosen for me. A short moment later, the spell broke through my shield, which shocked me because I know that it could withstand an incredible amount of battering and found its target in Akkarin. After being hit, I immediately saw the light begin to fall from his eyes, and he began to slump forward. I only just managed to catch his body as he fell, and, then, I heard him shout to me within my mind. Sonea! Take my magic. Take it all. Quick. Before…

Suddenly, I understood what he was saying. If there was any magic left within the body of a magician when he died, the body would be engulfed by the magic remaining within it, and I was standing right next to him. Quick as a wink, I took a small dagger from my side and slashed a cut into his arm. Covering the cut with my own hand, I sensed Akkarin's energy and began to drain his body of the remaining magic. "I love you." I whispered to Akkarin after the deed was done, but the words fell on deaf ears. His eyes were already dull and his body cold. There was nothing left within the body that my arms now held upright. I took a moment to lower Akkarin's form to the ground before stepping forward, dropping my dagger to the ground in the process. At the moment that the dagger made a resounding thunk on the ground, an idea came to me, and I began to shake the earth around the dark Lord Voldemort once again. Then, I began to concentrate on moving the dagger.

The man was so distracted by the moving ground around him that he didn't even see the dagger that was flying toward him, skimming the ground all the way. A moment later, the dagger plunged into the chest of the wizard, and Sonea watched as his body fell to the ground. It was over. Her face turned down to look at the fallen body of Akkarin, and tears began to well in my eyes. She won, but at what cost?


End file.
